


柏木

by fareyewell



Series: 灯下短章 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a story about growing up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: [11月28日，你的角色是否有过导师？]
Series: 灯下短章 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	柏木

早在几个世纪之前，人们在大洋的西岸建立了殖民地，那时候还没有作物，牲畜不被人所驯服，海水日日困扰迁徙的居民，盐揉肿他们的眼睛、水泡烂他们的脚踝、海鸥日夜偷窃所剩无几的粮食。这个时候，佑提吉松没有庇佑这些后继的子民，但受到她的意志所赐福的人，则替她行使了祸福未知的祝愿。

阿基里斯在某天问起了关于佑提吉松的传说，他们刚刚结束一轮训练，那时候康纳十五岁，个子像抽条的树，已经比老人高了一头，头发也越发长，训练的时候就得绑在脑后。他坐在地上，心里数着刚刚的动作里犯的错误，听到这样的问题不免惊讶地抬起头。

“你的母亲曾经说过这个故事。”

“佑提吉松是创造世界的神，如果不是她舍弃了神界的安逸，美洲至今都还是昏沉无用的巨龟。”

“你怎么看？”

“她是个勇敢的女神，”康纳不明白老师的用意，回答的语气相当斟酌，“而且很博爱。”

“这不一定总是好的品质，康纳，你得明白。”

年轻的学徒用手指在地面上摩挲，显得有些迷惑，他看了看系在偶人上的飘带，又看了看老人，摇摇头。

阿基里斯突然就换了个话题，他把拐杖举起来，远远地指向山下的海湾，那里堆满了修缮船只的木料：“把那个拖上来。”

“什么？”

“木头，康纳，去找福克纳，叫他给你找根木头，就说我要的，一根老柏木，长九英尺十二英寸，你给拖上山来。”

康纳睁大了眼睛：“那得有四百磅！”

“你总得长力气，孩子，四百磅的木头，兄弟会里扛得动的人数不胜数。”

“可是……”年轻人还想辩驳什么。

“我没规定你时间，也没规定你路线，”阿基里斯粗暴地打断他，“去吧，快些，别等着太阳下山，等你回来还得再打三组靶。”

康纳只好站起来。他刚刚对着木头的人偶练了很久的拳脚，又要在山路上奔跑，心里颇有点不忿。阿基里斯对他总是格外严厉，不论在战斗、隐匿或者文化知识的学习上，每每康纳稍有差池，总少不了皮肉之苦。除此之外，阿基里斯对他的态度就像他是真正的康纳一样，甚至溺爱得过了头，老人从不拒绝男孩在闲暇时间外出的要求，对于这个学徒偶尔显得逾越的放肆也显露出十足的耐心。康纳感激他，心里时有怨怼，但更多的时候被依赖和敬爱所充满。某些日子，年轻的男孩会站在地下室里，长久地凝视自己亲生父亲的画像，在心里暗暗比较两人，偶尔他喊阿基里斯作“老头”，心里也隐约有种倔强的艰辛。是什么造就了他的人生？是什么在暗中推动这一切？阿基里斯从来不回答这样的问题，他只给康纳讲许多人类英雄的故事，讲普罗米修斯、亚瑟王或者刺客的先祖，但是这些故事大多以悲剧落幕。

“人战胜不了命运，您是这个意思吗？”

“我从未向你表达任何深层的含义，”阿基里斯说，“天神高高在上，但也有陨落的时候；人类低微弱小，但也可以繁衍生息，我向你传授从前的智慧，但你究竟从里面要获得什么，康纳，我帮不了你。”

但康纳知道他是有期待的，他看向自己的眼神里带着未熄的余火，是对学徒的希冀，还是在筹谋组织的再起？亦或是对待儿子般的脉脉温情？

福克纳对于康纳的这些疑问，显得并不放在心上。他叼着烟斗，望着远处刺伤眼睛的海面：“老头子担心你，这不会错。”

“我怕我承担不起，福克纳先生，我不希望阿基里斯失望。”

“再大的失望他也看过，”老水手说，不以为意，“他不在乎的。”

但是康纳还是有些迟疑，他本不会这样，离开了族人的时候他就走上了不能回头的路，但是庄园的安逸却消磨了他的棱角，他开始担心自己的脚步会惊扰老人、犹疑自己的处境会令导师难堪，温柔的心脏缚住了他的手脚。

“你是好孩子，达文波特和我都知道。”福克纳说，远处一个水手挑好了康纳要的木材，他径直把那根柏木扛到肩上，年轻人惊讶得不知所措。

“你该长力气了，”福克纳和那个水手一起笑呵呵地打量着他，康纳瘦高的个子在他们面前还是孩子，“长力气，锻炼本事，还有长进你的心思。”

康纳点点头。这一天他试着去把那根木材赘在肩上，他拖得动，但是拖到门前难如登天。日暮四合的时候他甚至还能看见海湾的沙滩，康纳松开绳子，他可以一天一天往山上移，他想。

但柏木在他松手的刹那滚落下去，沿着平缓的斜坡，沙拉沙拉，毫不停歇地滑落回山下。康纳静静地站了会，他知道再去追赶也没什么用处，于是索性在一旁的木桩上坐下，风里他的手掌又冷又痛。

“我没给你说过西西弗斯的故事，”阿基里斯来找他了，站在他身边，毫不意外地同他一起注视着委顿的木料，“他被神惩罚去地狱的另一头，在那边的山上推动巨石。”

康纳点点头，他还攥着绳子，阿基里斯唤他回去。

“还有三组靶，”老师说，“明天找块布缠到绳子上吧。”

于是拖木头就成了日常的练习中古怪的新项目。康纳去更多地寻找成功的方法，他在路上标记了可以挡住柏木的障碍，将它们作为进步的记号，他还不能把木头扛在肩上——康纳开始怀疑自己有没有可能做得到，哪怕要求仅仅是让他把木头拖上山。

阿基里斯在这项乏味又缺乏技巧的挑战中却投入了极大的关注，他总在康纳每天失败或成功的地方等着他。

“西西弗斯是科斯林的国王，他曾挑衅宙斯的威严去同伊索普斯交换了境内一条不衰的河。”

“一个机巧的人。”康纳总结。这样的拖拉持续了半年，他坐在路边发呆，柏木已经被运到了半山腰，这让他有些骄傲。西西弗斯或许永远不能把巨石推上山顶，但他可以。

“宙斯掳走了伊索普斯的女儿，而西西弗斯得知了这件事——他受到惩罚后甚至胁迫了死神。这得要能力还有胆识。”

“我不缺胆子，”康纳说，他这话不错，男孩的眼睛像山间野火，“我也会有能力。”

“说大话谁都行。”

康纳闷不吱声，阿基里斯不是在怀疑他，他自然也不必为了这样的事实争辩，还有望不见头的路在等他走。老人与男孩并肩走在山路上，只有脚下的沙砾与山顶的灯光为他们引路，康纳感到他们踏在宇宙里，在过去的时光与扑朔的未来间的空隙里，背后是人类血汗淋淋的告诫，他踏在这条路、踏在不知名神的恩赐和欺骗的河流中，紧紧攥着他的老师的手蹚在漆黑的浪涛里，心里充满了苦楚和感激。

黎明时分，康纳被雷雨的声音惊醒，他在床幔间恍惚地坐起身，雨夜的清澈的寒冷从床下爬上他的胳膊，这种感受可以清醒人的头脑。他在渐远的雷声里抱紧毯子，想到佑提吉松，想到他的父亲，想到阿基里斯和西西弗斯的故事。康纳睁大眼睛看着窗外，他突然一个激灵。

“阿基里斯！阿基里斯！”他呼唤，从狭窄的楼梯上奔下，“柏木！柏木！”

老师拦不住他，外面的天已经泛白了，康纳冲进大雨里，老人也赶忙跟上。那条木头已经滑下了昨天的位置，正陷在淤泥里像条僵死的巨蛇。康纳扑过去拽住了绳子，他滑倒在地，脸颊被石头划破。

“阿基里斯！阿基里斯！”康纳大喊，他用膝盖支起身体，向前挣扎，但木材猛地抽搐，落下了长长的沟壑。

康纳把绳子一圈一圈缠上了自己的胳膊，但也不能阻止什么，水也好火也好，康纳想，眼睁睁地看着他的巨石滚落进一片幽冥。康纳抬起脸，他的年迈的老师在面前也看着他，拄着拐杖，在大雨里气喘吁吁。

他突然嚎啕大哭起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *失血过多于是写晕了，有点个人经历的因素在里面，我不确定多少人能理解我的意思。个人的成长总包含了自我认知、外界认知与重构认知的过程，康纳可能有点特别，他需要去认识父亲和老师的概念，需要去再次区分父亲与老师的概念，接着他还要去接受父亲与老师分别崩毁并重构的过程，我得说最后一件事是最惨的，没人会想要经历这种事情，我帮他提前了一下；
> 
> *也希望所有人都不需要经历最后一个阶段。


End file.
